


(please come home)

by 777SARA



Series: 鸟妈妈系列 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Bat Family, Canonical Character Death, DaddyBats, Difficult children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Scenting, Sibling Rivalry, probably more but i'm having a brainfart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777SARA/pseuds/777SARA
Summary: 翻译声明：本文是原作者Laroyena的鸟妈妈系列第4篇，abo设定“Dick是Damian的母亲”au。翻译文笔渣，如发现翻译不当请见谅，欢迎指正。无beta。系列第3篇是以Kontim为主cp的故事，因为我不怎么吃所以没翻...如果有gn愿意接手可以自行抱走。Summary: 系列第一篇的AU。如果Talia的计划失败了会怎样。（Dick和Damian一起回到家，Bruce有机会看着他的小儿子成长。）“那是——我不知道说——”Alfred倒退一步目瞪口呆地看着Dick怀里嘀嘀咕咕的婴儿。Dick调整了姿势让Damian把鼻子埋进他的颈部，他信息素最强的地方，不过婴儿还是一直警惕地看着Alfred。“Master Dick,这个孩子是…”“是的，”Dick笑起来。“就这么明显，嗯？”





	(please come home)

回家最棒的部分就是当他们进入庄园时Damian小脸上的表情。那就像过去的两年从没发生过：还是有Wayne的霉味；Alfred烹饪时淡淡的优雅；Bruce自身熟悉的味道。Jason不熟悉的味道也在，但一个年轻alpha对这空间整体的组成几乎没有影响。

“甜蜜的家，Dami,”Dick对窝在他臂弯里的婴儿轻声说。Damian把拳头塞进嘴里，好奇地四处瞧。在他们回家一路颠簸的出租车上他就恢复了精神，花了整整半个小时尖叫和哭泣。最终他把自己弄的筋疲力尽，当Dick抱起他并给司机一笔丰厚的小费时只是半心半意地闹腾了会。

“Master Dick?”Alfred出现在门厅。平时从容不迫的beta正瞪大双眼看着他的前主人尴尬地站在门口。和一个婴儿。

一个看到陌生人的第一反应是挺起胸膛张开双臂挡在Dick肩膀前的婴儿，好像一个一岁左右的小孩能给他母亲提供任何保护似的。

“Alfred,”Dick不确定地微笑。他内心自从看见哥谭市就隐隐的疼痛加剧了：渴望、悲伤和释然突然间全部涌上来。他小心翼翼地迈了几步然后几乎是飞扑到Alfred怀里，连Damian一起，婴儿愤愤地大声抗议着这突然压上来的身体。“哦天啊，Alfred。”

“这是——我不知道说——”Alfred后退一步目瞪口呆地看着Dick怀里嘀嘀咕咕的婴儿。Dick调整了姿势让Damian把鼻子埋进他的颈部，他信息素最强的地方，不过婴儿还是一直警惕地看着Alfred。“Master Dick,这个孩子是…”

“是的，”Dick笑起来。“就这么明显，嗯？”

“他看起来就是婴儿时期的Master Bruce,”Alfred轻轻说。他甚至都没假装生气或是惊讶。当然不会。在他认识的所有人当中，只有Alfred知道他和Bruce关系的始末——而除了不赞成以外，他从未抛弃对这个家族的忠诚。

Alfred伸出手，Dick把一个显然不高兴的Damian递了过去。婴儿发出了一声热切的呻吟，伸手够他的母亲，但是Alfred看起来习惯了情绪化的孩子，并没有被冒犯到。

“他叫Damian，”Dick说。他脱下外套挂在衣橱里。“现在差不多13个月。”有停顿了一会，让管家和孩子端详对方，Dick说：“Bruce不知道。”

“他很快就会知道了，”Alfred说，声音沙哑。Damian,看上去确定了这beta不是个威胁，让Alfred托着他臀部向厨房走去。Dick吞了吞口水，如鲠在喉。

老好人Alfred。有这些小提示告诉他Wayne庄园还和以前一样真好。还是他熟悉的。尤其是Dick刚经历过恐慌之后，经历过那个终于让他下定决心跑回家的可怕的事件后。  
——————  
“Dick,”Bruce一进门就说。他的瞳孔瞬间因为愤怒和思念放大了，而Dick一点没幻想他可以隐藏住自己的存在。不是当知道他们对彼此的信息素有多熟悉的时候。

而看见Bruce英俊的出现在门口，好闻到都可以吃了——well，Dick已经花了太长时间想他而不能伪装冷淡。他马上扑进他的alpha怀里，将脸埋进他的颈窝，只有Bruce,Bruce,Bruce回响在他脑海里。当Bruce扔下公文包，环住他的头，用手指充满占有欲地梳理他的头发时他浑身颤抖。

天啊，他想死这个了。想念这令人陶醉的渴望和舒适的感受，想念Bruce这么轻易就包裹住他并让他感到安全的方式。

“你回家了，”Bruce听上去不知所措。他用手抚摸Dick的背，蹭蹭他的脸颊。“你——Dick,你回家了？”

“一言难尽，B?”Dick笑道。他轻哼着在Bruce的触碰下拱起身，因为这也是出于本能的。他们分开太久了，而就像被拉伸开来的橡皮筋，他们被驱使着迅速弹回到一起。Bruce本可以把他推在墙上扒了他的裤子，而Dick会就让他这么干的。他会饥渴地又一次分开腿，不管得不得体，因为Bruce在这，他是真的，Dick可以闻到并感受到他。

“妈妈？”Damian的声音穿透了他的幻想，Bruce僵住了。Dick允许自己闭上眼睛待一会。他一直希望尽可能地拖延这回事，不过那不合理。速战速决。他转身看见Alfred抱着Damian。婴儿，一生中仅此一次的，没有把注意力集中在Dick身上。他对占有性地环住他的alpha更感兴趣。

“妈妈，”Damian坚决地重复，伸出一只手。看见Bruce还是瞪大眼睛看着婴儿，信息素混乱糊涂，Dick首先行动了。他直起身将想要抱抱的小婴儿抱进怀里。Damian立刻紧搂住他的脖子。

“Dick,”Bruce声音虚弱。很大一部分透露着绝望，尽管是由于Damian的存在还是由于错过了Dick的这一部分生活他不知道。他谨慎地靠近他们，而Alfred安静地离开了。“你不可能有…这就是为什么…”

“这是Damian,”Dick说，抬起下巴。坚决，威严，有力。和蝙蝠顶嘴的所有必要元素。“我不会让你把他从我身边带走的。”

Bruce畏缩了一下好像被扇了一巴掌。“我永远不会。”

“很好，”Dick说，把他儿子抱的更紧了。他把鼻子探进Damian柔软的发间，让那甜美的气味安抚下他剧烈跳动的心脏。“因为你要是试图做任何类似的事情，我就再一次离开。他是我儿子，Bruce。”

alpha又一次忧郁了，但是最终迈出了最后几步到达一个可以接触的距离。不像对Alfred，Damian用和他刚进庄园时一样热切的好奇看着Bruce。是Bruce的气味。即使他从未见过这个男人，Damian天生就能认出他的父亲，无论如何。

“哦Dick,”Bruce的声音由于愧疚而沙哑。

Dick的嘴唇颤抖起来。

他们尴尬地静止着。Dick需要Bruce操-蛋-的摆脱他被愧疚占领的脑子并且采取行动，但是他甚至不确定这个alpha到底能不能。

然后Damian靠过去用一只笨拙的小手拍拍Bruce的脖子。

“嗨，”婴儿说，Bruce情不自禁露出一个微笑。

“嗨Damian，”他说，声音温柔又友好。尽管还在忧虑，Dick感觉到他内心沉甸甸的担子终于放松下来，当看到Bruce轻柔地把Damian的手握在自己手里。“我是你的父亲。”

Damian转头看向Dick好像在要求确认。Dick点点头然后小心地把Damian送到Bruce怀里。Bruce,抱着Damian就像在抱什么易碎而宝贵的东西，低下身将脸埋进Damian柔软的头发，叹了口气。

“他真美，”他低声说。Damian一点也没挣扎或哭闹；只是盯着、盯着和盯着这个闻上去像他的alpha，好像他看不够Bruce的脸似的。

Dick内心的什么东西终于放松了。那部分的他一直害怕Bruce会排斥Damian,会把他们俩都赶出庄园，而归根结底，也许Dick就应该继续和Roy待在一起。

他终于可以释怀了。


End file.
